


suck on my strawberry lipstick

by johnkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: Maybe he likes causing problems on purpose or then he is just completely oblivious to the fact how he makes Johnny feel - especially now, with the red lipstick and all.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	suck on my strawberry lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> one day my mind went mark lee being confident as hell wearing a skirt while i was listening to strawberry lipstick by yungblud, and suddenly i had written this? yeah. also i haven’t written any kind of porn in easily over a year but here i am, trying. also i wish i had the confidence to wear skirts so, like, yeah,
> 
> i tried to proof-read but my mind just shut down bc i slept for less than 5 hrs n then worked a morning shift lmao, so i am sorry for mistakes!
> 
> title is from strawberry lipstick by yungblud (a great song. listen to yungblud)

* * *

Honestly, when Johnny first met Mark three years ago he would have never thought that _the_ Mark Lee would go from ripped jeans (that indeed did show his thigh tattoos all too well), oversized band shirts and beat-up Vans to _this_ . This meaning pleated tennis skirts (Johnny swears Mark has one in every damn pastel colour), fishnet thighs (now Johnny can see _all_ of Mark's leg tattoos) and chunky Doc Martens - the only thing that has stayed the same are the oversized band shirts, now tucked inside Mark's skirts. Or cropped, since Mark sometimes likes to cut and rip his old shirts and throw in safety pins and studs because _I like the shirt but it just needed something new_ . Okay, Mark hasn't completely thrown away ripped skinny jeans and sneakers, but what once was a shy boy who blushed at anything is now confident and proud of himself, resulting in wearing whatever the fuck he wants and likes. And it is so sexy, that sometimes Johnny needs to stare at a wall because _yes_ , Mark Lee is real (and makes Johnny's dick hard and heart warm). 

They started their band two years ago, and while they mostly do covers they have still managed to gain somewhat of a loyal audience. What Johnny has heard from people, the biggest reason why people are so drawn to them is indeed because they are so unafraid of being themselves _and_ they are damn great at what they do - maybe they are somewhat a bit of an odd four in the eyes of others but Johnny considers them a family. Taeil's heavy eyeliner, all black outfits (Taeil _loves_ leather) and heavenly vocals, Taeyong's spiked chokers and heavily tattooed body with bass skills to die for mixed with Johnny's band shirts (mostly either Rammstein, Within Temptation or Halestorm), dyed green hair and drumming that just _goes through your body and soul_ and Mark's full pastel or full black style, tongue piercing and snake bites _and_ the riffs that pierce through air - yeah, they all blend to a damn amazing mix. Being on stage is everything that all of them have ever wanted, and Johnny is sure that their passion will take them to bigger stages. If not, then that's okay - as long as they love doing what they do it's all going good. 

So, Mark Lee. Maybe he likes causing problems on purpose or then he is just completely oblivious to the fact how he makes Johnny feel - both in a romantic and horny way. Taeyong told him that there is "no way Mark doesn't know what he's doing because you just stare at him open-mouthed and with adoration _and_ lust in your eyes, Johnny", so yes, he believes that Mark's favourite thing is to cause problems, especially for Johnny, on purpose. Especially now, because there he is, the brightest red lipstick on his lips and yes, Johnny maybe wants to hold his hand _and_ break his back, or something like that. "Apparently this is strawberry flavoured or something, that's what I read on the bottle", Johnny is a weak man and can only stare at Mark's _really fucking red_ lips. He swears that he can hear Taeyong and Taeil laughing at him - Johnny wants to laugh at himself too. "Don't wanna taste it myself, you know. Maybe someone should test that out for me," was that wink towards him? Is this a fever dream? Does Mark Lee want him, Johnny Suh, to kiss him silly? He can't think too much of it because soon they are climbing on stage and Johnny would rather not mess his drumming because of Mark (been there, done that). 

At this point Johnny swears Mark is flirting with him. Or at least _something_ . Because Johnny is _sure_ that when they played 'Strawberry Lipstick' by Yungblud Mark mouthed _he's gonna suck on my strawberry lipstick_ at him. He almost messed up, yes, but that's not important right now. Does Mark know how Johnny feels about him? Just overall, _what the fuck is happening_? 

The gig ends faster than Johnny wants to - if he had endless energy he would want to play gigs all the time, 24/7. The happiness that he gets from doing playing music and performing is never-ending, it makes him feel alive. As he walks backstage and feels himself coming down from the adrenaline high, he also remembers the walking dream that is Mark Lee. Mark usually is the first one to leave the stage, and tonight wasn't an exception - Johnny finds Mark unwrapping a lollipop that he keeps in the front pocket of his backpack, always. And when those lips wrap around it Johnny feels like his mind is just every feral barking meme that he has ever come across. 

" _What the fuck?_ " Johnny doesn't even realize that he has said it out loud until Mark jumps, having gotten surprised because he must have thought he's alone. As Mark turns around to face him there is _that twinkle_ once again in his eyes, teasing and testing. "Oh, hi Johnny. You look like you wanna eat me up." Oh, wow. _Bold_ . The arousal pulses in Johnny's veins and this is it. He's gonna _ruin_ Mark Lee. "You have full permission to ruin me, _Johnny_ . I know you have wanted to do that for a while, and I want it too. Come on, _do it_ ." Maybe it's the way Mark purrs out his name or the fact that Mark wants to be ruined, Johnny's brain short-circuits and soon he's pushing Mark against the wall, kissing him so that their teeth knock together because it is so rough and _oh._ The lipstick does taste like strawberry. 

Kissing Mark is a dream come true. He responds to even the tiniest things and Johnny can't get enough of the tiny whines and moans against his lips - a full album of Mark doing just that would sell platinum, he swears. His hands are gripping Mark's thighs, breaking the fishnets (" _I'll buy you new ones, don't you worry")_ and when Mark tells him to grip harder, he wants his thighs to be bruised… he can't say no. Mark's thighs will look so, _so pretty_ with all the tattoos and bruises. The whimpers that Mark has started to let out certainly do not help the fact that his dick is hard in his pants, pressing painfully against the pvc (wearing pvc pants today was a mistake, Johnny notes through all the arousal that is clouding his head). And when Mark drops on his knees, asking him if he could _pretty please_ suck Johnny off, what is he going to do? Say no? Yeah, there is no way he is going to say no. He just hopes that Taeil or Taeyong won't suddenly come in to the room, although they usually have a few drinks immediately after a gig, so Johnny thinks it's all well for now. Back to the important stuff, which is Mark Lee on his knees in front of him. 

When Johnny had thought he knows Mark pretty damn well, since they have always been open about pretty much everything, maybe he had been wrong. Because the way Mark pulls his zipper down with his teeth, eager and _innocent_ eyes looking up on him is something that Johnny did not imagine Mark doing. Mark Lee, a sex demon on top of everything? Johnny wouldn't be surprised. And if Johnny's eyes roll back and he feels like he could just black out when Mark just goes straight into it, taking his dick until it hits the back of his throat - Johnny doesn't comment on it. At least a third of his wet dreams come true when he looks down on Mark, finds him staring back at him and drooling on his dick. He grips Mark's hair and the sound that leaves Mark in that moment almost makes him come immediately. The way he holds Mark's hair hardens and okay, yes, Mark Lee whining and whimpering when sucking his dick is maybe a dream come true, or something. It kind of feels like his brain doesn't work, it's just _Mark, Mark Mark_ . The praise that Johnny says to him seems to make Mark more enthusiastic and Johnny wants to keep telling him that he is a good boy _forever_. Sucking dick must be a talent for Mark because Johnny swears he hasn't felt like coming this fast in ages - Mark is teasing and bold but also with something that seeks the knowledge that he's doing good underneath. "Holy fuck Mark, if you keep doing that I am going to come soon", Johnny grunts out but it only seems to spur Mark on more. Does he try to give Mark a warning before coming? Yes. Does Mark just suck harder and lets Johnny just come in his mouth? Also yes (it feels like a fever dream for a moment because there is no way this is real). But it is, and then Mark ends up choking, pulling off and fuck, does he look good with cum on his face (Johnny slaps himself mentally for that). 

"So… how about we go on a date tomorrow?" Mark asks, cum on his cheek and lipstick smudged, staring at him like he just didn't suck Johnny's soul out of his dick just now. Yes, it seems like Mark wants to cause problems on purpose or something. All Johnny can do is kiss him silly, lay him down and unzip his skirt and get it out of the way so that he can eat Mark out (also because Mark refuses to get cum on his skirt). Johnny agrees on the date. Obviously. 


End file.
